My Lonely Path
by IxAMxME
Summary: REEDITED.ONESHOT. Yui Fudo aimlessly walks around to get her mind and body away from the place she calls "home". As she continues her innocent walk, she sees someone she never expected to see. Is it really who she thinks it is? Sort of AU.


**A/N: **

**Hi! Gomenasai! I'm very, very sorry for putting this fanfiction aside for editing! I've been WAY too busy with life and keeping up with school. Recently, I had to undergo a series of surgeries—no pity please—and was unable to really turn my attention towards the computer. I hope a really large homemade cookie (type is up to your decision) would compensate for the negligence!(.) So, here's my final edit of my story! I hope you thoroughly enjoy!(By the way, I didn't take out my original author notes when I first made it since I AM still a newbie at this and is my first fic…still)**

**~~~~~IxAMxME~~~~**

**A/N: Hello, Readers! This is my very first fanfic on ! I really hope you enjoy this. Since this is my first, I hope to become better as more fics are thought up. So, criticism is highly appreciated and would love your reviews. Anyway, this is a drabble (I think….) that I thought up one day last year, wondering what it would be like if Yusei ever had a sibling. So, this is what I think! (This will be in the sibling's point of view, just to make things clear. Thank you!^-^) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's…If I did, then I would've been a genious.**

**My Lonely Path:**

I walked in the drenching rain, huddling my light jacket tighter, and adjusted the black hood lower over my face. I didn't know where I was headed. I just needed to get "out" of that place. I didn't care if I held no umbrella or if I was soaked to my bones. I didn't care.

I kept my eyes downward as I made passed the anonymous people. Some were rushing, scurrying to destinations; others were huddled underneath their umbrellas, ponchos, drench coats and hats, and caps. Some waited underneath shelter for the passing of the rain. I saw a mother and little daughter, cozy and holding hands, walking quickly but in no rush, probably just heading around for errands. I glanced to my right, watching the backs of a couple, snuggled together, awaiting a cross-way. I gave a tiny smirk, glad for other people's happiness.

I walked aimlessly, trying to clear the clutter in my mind. I so wanted comfort, the assurance to cry into the shirt of a particular person. I knew that was impossible. A small teardrop managed to surface and fell, blending itself with the pouring rain.

I lifted my right hand to wipe the already wet face of mine. As I did, my face lifted up toward a certain direction. My heart pounced and stopped for an abrupt second. It couldn't be, but it was. There, there to my right, just down the block, something caught my eye. Not just something, but some_one_.

I halted myself to a stop, my hand paused in place. I felt a sudden push and almost stumbled to my face. I caught myself on time, hearing a hurried mumble of "Sorry," escaping from a pedestrian; but I didn't care for the apology. I just stood staring at that image, an illusion, I told myself.

I felt my leg place a foot forward, and then another. A quick gust of wind blew harder into my face. I didn't mind. I only concentrated on getting to my destination. I had to know. I just had to...

* * *

I quickly got to the café's entrance. As if on cue, thunder and lightning suddenly clapped. I pushed open the glass door and stepped in. Another gust of cool air, though more gently, made me shiver in my soaked and drenched outfit. I wiped my wet shoes on the rug, knowing that they weren't the items that would drip on the floor and follow my path. I was too lost in curiosity to even notice a waitress calling to me, telling me I wasn't allowed to be dripping rain drops from myself to the newly waxed floor. Not wavering, I made my way to a far corner of the cafe, near the front windows, while some people gawked horrendously at my appearance. I stopped at the single round table.

"Yusei?"

The young man, probably no older than eighteen, smiled one of his rare smiles at me. Then, his expression changed back to that unreadable face. Though in his eyes, I could see his joy and concern.

"Why are you soaked?" he asked me.

I tuned myself back to reality. I suddenly realized all the eyes burning right behind me, even though I wasn't facing any of them. I felt the temperature rise even further as that same waitress kindly handed me a towel and repeated herself for the umpteenth time about the waxed floor and the small puddle I now resided standing.

I took the towel from the lady and started trying to dry myself, slightly shaking from the cool air. Or was it embarrassment?

"Um, if you'd like, you can dry yourself at the back," the waitress suggested, motioning at an "Employees Only" sign. I nodded my head shyly. I heard scraping of metal against floor and turned my attention toward Yusei, who was now standing.

"I'll come too," was all he said.

The waitress smiled a shyly. I could sense a small blush on her face. In the back of my mind, I smiled.

"Typical," I thought, "just like every other girl."

We followed the waitress. I felt a little guilty that my _nii-chan_ had to do this for me. After all, this was the first time in five years since we'd actually seen each other, vis a vis.

* * *

The waitress had left Yusei and me alone "at the back of the café," as she called it. We were standing in some corridor near the door we had gone through. There was a small waiting bench and a steel sink where Yusei was now extracting water from my black and drenched jacket. I was to the right of him, trying to dry out my soaked through jeans and black design-less t-shirt. Silent resided as we did this. That is, until I gave a-

"_**ACHOO**_!"

"Bless you," was Yusei's reply. Then, "You're going to catch a cold in those wet clothes."

I gave a shrug and "Hmm," as my answer.

I changed the subject, coming out of my inner thoughts, and acknowledged that Yusei really was right here.

"Yusei," I started, "I missed you."

His head turned toward my direction, closing in to my face. He pulled my chin up with his gloveless right hand. I glimpsed at that arm, knowing there was a hidden mark there. I knew his secret.

"I missed you too, Yui," he said, giving me that smile that other girls would probably swoon over. I smiled back. Though we were apart these last five years, it didn't seem like he had ever left.

"Thank you, Yusei," I said.

_Thank you, Big Brother._

**A/N: Well, thanks so much for reading! I apologize if the name was disliked. Somehow, it ironically fit the main character's attitude. *shrugs* Aw, well… Hope you liked my very first fic and hope to write again soon. See ya!^-^ **

**P.S.: Hey…click on the words that navigates to a "certain" page…I'll give you a cookie…**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Hello there! IxAMxME here! I would like to thank the following people for commenting towards my first fanfic! Ya'll deserve acknowledgment! *Round of Applause and gives COOKIE*  
**

**Artsygirl613: **Thank you!

**DigitalStarry: **Thank you for pointing out that commendable detail! Though, I meant for this fanfic to actually be a sort of AU. Thanks for the criticism!^_^

**Kimi-mahou-tsukai:** Thank you SO much! I really appreciate you pointing out the errors and mess ups!(This was my main reason for reediting!) If you like sibling stories, I'll see what my brain can come up with!...But I'm not sure when my next fic will be…I sort of write in the "spur of the moment". Still, for your convenience, I'll be sure to write up more…. (that is, if you still follow…hehehe ^_^")

**Special Shout-out to:**

**Rikkamaru:** Hello, Buddy! I miss ya! I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly and hope you understand! We'll still keep in touch! No worriez and keep smiling! Oh, and please stay friends with "minion"!*HUGZ*

(Hehe, I think you might be mad at me for publicizing this, but we're still best buddies and I wanted to make it clear!^_^)

**Well, that's mostly the people who left me comments! Thank you so much in support of my first fanfic and am so happy you enjoyed!...Keep a lookout for my other works…*cough***


End file.
